


Prompt Drabble Collection

by Katsuko



Series: The Drabbles [5]
Category: Death Note, Gundam Wing, Weiß Kreuz, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gun Kink, Implied Murder, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six drabbles, written throughout 2007 based on prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> All of these were written from early to mid-2007, and range between 85 to 150 words each. The prompters were (in order) Cruxis, Farferello, Xinda, KatsuyaKaiba (twice), and ItAintRite.

**Death Note; L; Magic.**

Facts and figures and percentages were the truth of the world. The moon was 384,403 kilometres from the earth. The square root of 256 was 16. 65.2% of the population of Japan was between the ages of 15 and 64. Yet somehow, when he looked at Yagami-kun and caught him chewing on the end of a pencil as he worked, L could almost believe that something more than science could bring such a perfect person into being.

That was the only sort of magic he could believe in.

 _Word Count: 88_

 **Weiss Kreuz; Farfarello; Bloodlust.**

It was more than just an obsession. There was an art to killing; too deep a cut would cause the target to die too quickly, too shallow a wound would give the target time to fight back more than he liked.

No, the perfect cut was one that would incapacitate... preferably to the ankles or shins so as to keep the target from fleeing or kicking. Punches were of no consequence when he could easily dart away when he would try to strike back.

Each murder was unique in its own right, and Farfarello was a master.

 _Word Count: 97_

 **Yu-Gi-Oh; Yami Bakura/Malik; Thirst.**

If anyone ever asked, they wouldn't really get an answer. Even those that knew them could only shake their heads in confusion, roll their eyes at the frequent battles. One had likened it to a car wreck, while another had come closest by saying they were like men lost in the desert for days without a drop of water.

Bakura and Malik didn't hunger for one another in the least. But their fighting and fucking and kissing helped to appease their desire as drink would soothe the strongest thirst.

 _Word Count: 89_

 **Death Note; Yagami Light/L; Reality.**

In the beginning, he had been sure that the months spent without his memories, spent in the company of his one true enemy would be no more than a footnote in the life story of a living god. That the time they spent together, that the subtle flirtation on both sides would be less than nothing.

When the time came at last, he wondered why he hesitated, why he didn't just tell Rem right away to remove the obstacle. He mentally decided to wait until the opportune moment, until he had no real choice.

And when it came, he did not decide; it was Rem's choice. And as the game came to an end at last, he realized that the reality of it was that he had put his life into L's hands.

In the end, the truth was that Yagami Light died along with L Lawliet. Only Kira remained.

 _Word Count: 150_

 **GundamWing; Heero/Duo; Guns.**

Most normal relationships started with common interests. Little things like enjoying the same kind of movies or liking the same author. Sometimes major things like core beliefs were a factor.

Heero Yuy was not 'most normal people.' For that matter, neither was Duo Maxwell.

For most normal people, having someone hold a gun on you meant you were in serious trouble; for Heero it was a little like foreplay. And Duo generally didn't argue since he was the one to benefit.

Normal was boring as fuck anyway.

 _Word Count: 87_

 **Yu-Gi-Oh; Kaiba/Jounouchi; Afar.**

Some things were best left ignored, so far as Kaiba was concerned. It had worked to get so many women over the years from constantly annoying him, after all, and he had employed the same method to that little group that still hovered around Mutou Yuugi years later.

Unfortunately, that method left much to be desired when it came to Jounouchi. The blond was either a glutton for punishment or a total idiot.

Still, Kaiba mused, it was sort of nice knowing that someone loved him from afar. And he could admit to himself, but only sometimes, that it was nice to love someone back the same way.

 _Word Count: 108_


End file.
